


Saving Water

by iReallyLoveDwight69 (InsomniaFuel)



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaFuel/pseuds/iReallyLoveDwight69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to prank Dwight while he's in the shower</p><p>(Set within Season 8, between episodes 16 and 17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Water

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! This is between episodes 16 and 17 of Season 8 (After Hours and Test The Store) where they're on the Florida trip!
> 
> It is pretty heavily implied that Jim and Dwight shared a room after the bedbug incident, so I'm going with that.
> 
> Plus I thought Jim's joke before they left for Florida about how he was gonna shower with Dwight to save water was pretty exploitable.
> 
> Here we go.

Dwight shut the bathroom door and quickly removed his underclothes; time was a priority, and as much as he would've liked, he couldn't afford a long leisurely shower.  
He brushed his teeth while he waited for the water to warm up, and when it had reached a temperature he deemed satisfactory, he stepped in.

Jim had been awake for a while now, he had bunked in Dwight's hotel room overnight just to avoid rooming with Kathy after the bedbug incident.  
Sharing a bed was more than a bit awkward, but Dwight was a quiet sleeper, and he was very clear in dividing the bed space into two even boundaries before he nodded off, so it certainly wasn't unbearable.

Jim's eyes flickered over to the bathroom door when he heard the shower running, and he remembered his little joke about saving water back before they left for Tallahassee.  
He had pranked Dwight the morning before, so he figured a quick prank now wouldn't hurt.

Jim was hesitant about this one, it was risky, but ultimately he decided that if the door wasn't locked, he'd go for it.

And, it wasn't.

He had gotten halfway through the door when he realized their shower had no curtain to pull back and run away from, it was a glass door shower, and he had a clear view of Dwight's ass.  
What was even more disturbing to Jim, however, was that it didn't look bad either, and he found himself becoming aroused.

He wasn't afraid though, he needed a good prank, and he knew this one would really freak Dwight out. He stripped before silently entering the shower and shutting the door behind him.

Shockingly, Dwight took no notice, the water roared around them and he seemed caught up in vigorously scrubbing every inch of his body.

Clean freak.

Jim finally spoke, "Hey, Dwight, you enjoying your shower?"

Dwight let out a shriek and jumped, letting go of the soap and nearly losing balance and slipping in the process.  
Jim shot out to grab his shoulders on instinct, it may have been a good prank, but he wasn't about to let Dwight injure himself.

Jim expected more shouting, more screaming, more reaction in general, but after that, Dwight spoke calmly

"Jim, listen to me. Today may very well be the most important day of my life; today is the day Nellie will choose her VP. I can't blow this. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

Jim quirked an eyebrow at that, "Ah, I agree, though can you remind me again- what exactly is it I'm trying to do? Completely forgot"

"Don't act all innocent, Jim," Dwight sighed "I know you want the VP job for yourself, and I won't let you have it! I've worked way too hard for this opportunity! You can't intimidate me, I'm unshakable"

Jim laughed, a worried tinge mixed in; Dwight really was something else... Jim didn't even want to go to Florida in the first place, let alone try to compete with Dwight for a promotion. If he had known Dwight was so stressed about this, he might've went a little easier on him.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED...
> 
> I'm splitting this up into two chapters just because I'm unmotivated and if I don't publish what I've got right now, I may never finish it, so.


End file.
